The present invention relates to a personalized enclosure which has a bed for supporting a patient, and a cover which encloses the body below the neck. A flow of heated air is used for raising the body temperature while the bed is vibrated selectively for temporarily providing a state of well being. The enclosure cover has large access windows for observing the patient and for access for moving or adjusting the patient for comfort and treatment.
In the prior art, it is well known to provide an individual compartment or capsule for a personalized sauna which will permit a patient to lie on a bed that can be selectively vibrated while heat is provided, and which is used for providing a feeling of well being for the person lying in the bed. Total enclosure is usually provided, as shown in U. S. Pat. No. 5,101,809. Additionally, attachments can be made for providing bright light therapy to this type of a capsule, as shown in co-pending application Ser. No. 08/340,788, filed Nov. 16, 1994. The application just mentioned uses the addition of color and other light stimuli for controllable light therapy.